I Like You Too
by Kdmr87
Summary: Brittany and Rachel spend time together and get even closer than they ever thought they would. #AU #SMUT #FEMSLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**This is a lot different than my other stories. Obviously right? This is girl on girl sexy times. **_**Don't like. Don't read.**_** AU This is for my sisters who love Faberritana! Hope they like it! And hope you all like it as well!**

**I do not own anything… Don't sue!**

**Mistakes are mine**

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Brittany and Rachel have been hanging for two days, sight seeing and just catching up on both their lives.

"I still can't believe you're here." Rachel smiled.

Brittany smiled. "I told you I was coming to visit."

"I know." Rachel smiled as she walked to couch and sat against the armrest.

"So talk to me." Brittany said as she sat on the other side of the couch facing Rachel.

"What?"

"You have been working as a music teacher for a year now."

"Yea." Rachel smiled.

"Well, when are you going to audition for Broadway or TV shows or movies?" Brittany asked.

Rachel sighed. "I will... someday. Just not now."

"Rachel, you told me when we were younger that if you ever changed your mind that I was aloud to kick your butt." Brittany raised an eyebrow amused.

"I haven't changed my mind." Rachel said defensively.

"What are you so afraid of?" Brittany asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Brittany..."

"Rae I know you..." Brittany started saying but was interrupted.

"I'm afraid of rejection. Okay?" Rachel finally admitted.

"Rejection?" Brittany asked confused.

"Yes. Blame it on high school okay?" Brittany chuckled a little and just looked at Rachel. "What?"

"Is that why you never made a move on me?"

Rachel was shocked and didn't know what to say. "What…"

Brittany smirked. "I saw the way you looked at me every time we were hanging out."

Rachel blushed a little and Brittany smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on Rae don't deny it," Brittany smirked. "I may be dense sometimes but I'm not stupid when it comes to girls and guys liking me or wanting to have sexy times with me. And you Rachie always had that look towards me."

Rachel blushed. "I wasn't looking at you any way in particular," she said defensively. Brittany smiled and moved to straddle Rachel. "What are you doing?" she gasped.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Brittany smiled.

Rachel was smiling but then she realized who this was. "Wait... So you're gay? I thought dating Santana was a phase since after you two broke up you only dated guys."

Brittany ran her hands through Rachel hair, down the side of her breasts and rested on her waist. "It doesn't matter what I am. I'm just really attracted to you. Always have," she smiled seductively. "Labels are stupid anyway."

Rachel smiled as Brittany bent to kiss her softly at first. One... two... three pecks until it became longer and then stronger and deeper, their tongues wrestling to see who would top the other.

Brittany was the first to pull away and waited for Rachel to speak.

"Wow." All that Rachel could say.

"I've always wanted to do that." Brittany said breathlessly.

Rachel smiled. "Really?"

Brittany removed her shirt and Rachel licked her lips as she saw Brittany's purple lace bra and nipples getting hard. Rachel wondered if the bottoms matched as well.

Brittany whispered. "Touch me."

Rachel didn't do anything at first so Brittany took Rachel hands and put them on her lace-covered breasts. Rachel couldn't believe she was touching Brittany. Brittany unclasped her bra in the front removing it. Rachel released Brittany's ponytail and her long blonde hair went down her middle back and the front of her breasts.

Rachel whispered. "You're so beautiful."

Brittany kissed Rachel again harder and deeper while Rachel caressed and pinched Brittany's nipples. Brittany moaned with the wonderful sensation Rachel was giving her but moved away from Rachel so she could stand in front of her.

Brittany said huskily. "Take it off."

Rachel didn't need any more permission than that. She unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down. Then in one swift move she pulled the jeans and lace panties down. Rachel looked at Brittany's naked slim body and ended up eying her pussy. She could see her arousal and got turned on even more.

Brittany moved to straddle Rachel once again. Rachel looked down to Brittany's wet pussy and licked her lips. She loved the view even if it didn't show enough of her. Brittany bit her bottom lip as she watched Rachel look at her pussy, which she suspected was probably wetter.

"Fuck me." Brittany demanded.

Rachel eyes met Brittany's totally turned on. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Rachel started to run her fingertips across Brittany's collarbone, down her breasts. Teasing the nipples and pinching them, making Brittany moan softly. Rachel leaned in and took one nipple in her mouth while pleasuring the other with her fingers. After taking her time with that breast, she moved to the other giving the same treatment. While she worked on that nipple, she ran her hands down Brittany's slim stomach, across her waist, and gripped her hips.

Once Rachel thought she gave enough pleasure to Brittany's breasts, she stopped and glanced at Brittany. Brittany was taking short breaths and just waiting for Rachel to make a move.

"You're not done are you?" Brittany asked breathlessly.

Rachel smirked. "No, just getting started."

Brittany moaned. "Good."

Brittany moaned in anticipation as Rachel traced her fingers up and down Brittany's thighs. Every time she would move her hands up it would get closer and closer to Brittany's hot core. After enough teasing, Rachel ran her finger up and down Brittany's slit. Both gasped at the sensation.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" Rachel asked huskily.

Brittany moaned once again at Rachel heated gaze. After Rachel moved her finger up and down Brittany's slit a couple of times, she finally pushed one finger in. Brittany arched her back in pleasure and moaned loudly. Rachel loved Brittany's reaction and kept moving her finger in and out. Brittany had her eyes closed while biting her bottom lip.

"Open your eyes." Rachel said.

Brittany opened her eyes, looked at Rachel and gasped and moaned louder when Rachel pushed a second finger in. "Fuck you're good!" Brittany moaned.

Rachel smirked and licked her lips as she looked down and saw her fingers going in and out of Brittany's wet pussy.

"Practice make perfect." Rachel said making Brittany moan. "I fucking love how you feel B." Rachel moaned.

Brittany couldn't help anymore and kissed Rachel once again hard and roughed while she moved her hips with Rachel fingers. Now they were both moaning and getting louder, at least Brittany was and Rachel loved it. Rachel could feel Brittany was getting close. "Rae, I'm so close. Oh God!" Rachel pushed a third finger in and moved faster and harder.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God! RACHEL!"

Rachel moved her thumb to Brittany's clit and Brittany came hard against Rachel fingers. Brittany was breathing hard and trying catch her breath while Rachel moved her fingers bringing Brittany back from her high.

Once Brittany came back from her high, Rachel removed her fingers from her wet dripping pussy. Brittany watched as Rachel brought her fingers to her mouth and licked her fingers cleaned one by one. "Yummy." Rachel moaned.

"Wow," Brittany moaned, kissed her and could taste herself on Rachel tongue. "That was really fucking good."

"You are so damn beautiful when you scream my name." Rachel said huskily.

Brittany smiled while she kissed Rachel neck and collarbone moving Rachel spaghetti straps down her shoulders.

"How many girls have you been with?" Brittany asked.

"Honestly?" Rachel asked as she caressed Brittany's sides and everywhere she could touch. She could still feel her hot against her.

"Honestly." Brittany said.

"1"

"And how many guys?" Brittany asked.

"3"

"You've only been with four people sexually?" Brittany asked in awe.

"Yea."

"Don't feel so bad." Brittany chuckled.

Rachel smiled. "What about you?"

"I've been with 2 girls and 1 guy."

"Really? So every time I asked about your love life, you lied?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Yea, I just didn't think it was to important."

"Now you can add me to your list." Rachel smiled proudly.

"Definitely." Brittany smiled.

They kissed once again but slowly and enjoying their time.

"I want you to start auditioning." Brittany said seriously.

"I don't know." Rachel shook her head.

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "You won't know until you try and you are so talented Rach, you were the star in Glee Club. You belong on the stage."

"You are naked on top of me. There's only one thing on my mind right now." Rachel smiled seductively as she gripped Brittany's hips.

Brittany smirked. "Yea? What's that?"

"I want to fuck you again and again and again until you can't think anymore."

"Sounds like a challenge." Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"You know it."

Brittany chuckled.

"How about you go upstairs and get the bed ready while I get us some snacks. We are gonna need it."

Rachel slapped Brittany's ass while she grabbed her clothes and walked upstairs. Rachel still couldn't believe this was happening. She got snacks and wine and went upstairs to her room.

,,,,,,,,,,

Rachel walked in and stopped dead on her tracks when she saw Brittany laying on her side waiting for her. "Wow. You are gorgeous," Rachel licked her lips.

Brittany smirked. "So you've said."

Rachel put the tray of snacks on the night table and walked to the bed. She stopped when Brittany got on her knees in front of her on the bed. Brittany started to take Rachel's clothes off first her shirt, her bra, then the jeans and finally her panties.

Brittany licked her lips when she saw how aroused Rachel was. "_You_ are fucking beautiful."

Brittany leaned in and took one aroused nipple in her mouth and sucked and bit it. Rachel moaned while she ran her hand through Brittany's long blonde hair. After pleasuring one nipple she worked the other in the same way.

Rachel moaned. "How is it that we waited this long to get together?"

"I don't know but I'm glad we are doing this now." Brittany smiled.

"I noticed." Rachel moaned again.

While Brittany pleasured Rachel nipples, one of her hands went down to Rachel core cupping it and felt how wet she was.

"Damn, Rae you are dripping." Brittany grinned.

Rachel whispered and moaned. "You make me wet."

"I guess we make each other wet."

Rachel moved towards the bed and they were both facing each other while on their knees. Rachel pushed Brittany down to lie on the pillows while she began to kiss her way down. Rachel looked up to see Brittany lick her lips and arch her back as Rachel arrived to her destination.

She moved Brittany's legs apart and got a better look at her dripping pussy. She could see how glistening and aroused she was and Rachel blew air on it receiving a loud moan from her best friend. Rachel moved closer to Brittany's core and she could smell her scent and got even more aroused than she already was. She took one long lick up Brittany's slit, then another and then another.

Rachel opened Brittany's lips and sucked her clit. Brittany had her back arched and moved her hips up to feel Rachel's tongue deeper inside her. Rachel thrust her tongue inside Brittany's pussy and started to suck, lick and thrust as fast and as hard as she could while Brittany moved her hips as well trying to get closer to Rachel mouth. Rachel gripped Brittany's hips down so she could work harder but knew that Brittany was getting close so she stopped gripping her hips and thrust two fingers inside her. Brittany screamed Rachel name as she drew closer to her release.

Brittany moaned, "Oh my...God... Right there... Shit... Rachel... I'm so fucking close... Ah!"

Rachel smiled as she thrust harder and faster with her tongue and her fingers. She bit Brittany's clit and she came hard against her mouth. Rachel licked and sucked all her juices clean until there was no more. Brittany's breathing evened out and finally came back down from her high. She opened her eyes and saw Rachel licking her lips as she crawled back up to kiss Brittany. They kissed passionately for the longest time while Rachel rubbed Brittany's nipples.

"That was fucking amazing." Brittany smiled.

Rachel smiled. "You taste so fucking good."

"Thank you."

"Come here." Brittany pulled Rachel so she could lie on her chest.

Rachel drew circles around Brittany's nipples while she looked at her. "How come you never told me how you felt?"

Brittany drew circles on Rachel's back and sighed. "Because I know you and you thought that a girl like me wouldn't like a girl like you. Which is insulting actually."

"I know I'm sorry B but you can understand why right?" Rachel asked.

"I do. S and Q made your life a living hell and I didn't stop it till senior year. You probably hated me," Brittany said guiltily.

"I didn't," Rachel whispered. "I put up with it just because and then senior year we became close and I didn't want to ruin it if I told you how I felt about you."

Rachel kissed Brittany's breasts and bit softly on her nipple. Rachel took a deep breath and rested her head between Brittany's neck and shoulder where she sneaked a quick kiss as well.

Brittany kissed the top of Rachel's head and whispered, "I like you too, like a lot."

Rachel looked up and smiled widely. "You do?"

"Yes. Ever since you and I became close senior year. Maybe even before. I'm gonna ask Lord Tubbington. He should know."

Rachel smiled at the cuteness of her lover. "That's good to know."

"I mean I always found you attractive and when you left I missed you a lot."

Brittany pushed Rachel so she lied against the pillows and kissed her as she cupped her wet pussy. Brittany rubbed the outside of Rachel pussy and one of her fingers moved inside to her clit. Rachel moaned at the sensation and smiled at the lustful gaze Brittany was transmitting. Brittany opened Rachel lips with her index and forefinger and with her middle finger she thrust inside and out a couple of times. With a couple of approval moans, Brittany thrust a second finger and then third. She moved them in and out while pressing and rubbing hard on her clit with her thumb.

Rachel moaned. "Shit... Oh my God... That's so good."

"You feel amazing. I wonder how you feel when you come."

Brittany felt Rachel get more aroused as she felt even more juices coating her fingers. Brittany kissed her way down Rachel's neck, down her chest and nibbled on her nipples. Rachel moaned louder as she was getting closer and closer to her release. She couldn't help it and began to run her hands up and down Brittany's body. Brittany felt Rachel walls clench around her fingers so she knew she was close.

Rachel moaned. "Faster! Oh God! Like that! Yes!"

She moved faster and harder just like Rachel wanted. Rachel removed her hands from Brittany's body and gripped the sides of her sheets as the pressure on her belly tightened. Brittany pressed Rachel clit and bit on her nipples and Rachel came hard.

"Oh my God! Britt!"

Without letting her come back down to earth, Brittany kissed her way down while moving her fingers in and out and blew on Rachel core. Rachel got aroused once again and when she felt Brittany's tongue thrust hard inside and out Rachel came once again.

Rachel moaned loudly. "Oh yes!"

Brittany lapped all her juices and sucked her clean until there was no more. Brittany crawled back up and saw the blissful look on Rachel face as she tried to calm down and get her breathing back to normal.

"I take it you liked that." Brittany said. Rachel couldn't find her words and just nodded and Brittany chuckled at her proud work. "You look so good right now."

Brittany lied on Rachel chest while she moved her hands up and down Rachel side. Rachel smiled and kissed Brittany's forehead and closed her eyes. "When I get my strength back, I'll return the pleasure you just gave me."

Brittany chuckled. "I bet you will. And I can't wait."

"I can't believe you and I had sex." Rachel smiled.

"Believe it!"

Rachel caressed Brittany's face lovingly and said, "I promise I will audition soon."

"Good and uh I don't want you to add anybody else on your list," Brittany admitted.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Really?"

Brittany nodded. "Yea I think I more than like you Rae."

"I more than like you too B," Rachel bit her bottom lip blushing.

"Good," Brittany kissed Rachel and closed her eyes.

Rachel watched Brittany sleep for a little bit and couldn't help but smile. Maybe she found her person and she was so happy that it was her crush for over 5 years.

**FIN**

**What did you think?**


End file.
